elisa_di_rivombrosafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 15
Die fünfzehnte Episode von „Elisa di Rivombrosa“ wurde erstmals am 25. Januar 2004 auf dem italienischen Privatsender Canale 5 ausgestrahlt. Sie ist der erste Teil der achten Folge. Fabrizio findet Elisa in ihren Zimmer. Sie hat Martino zum Schlafen gebracht. Elisa ist wütend, weil Fabrizio alleine entschieden hat, ohne ihre Meinung zu berücksichtigen. Sie glaubt, er habe ihr lediglich aus Stolz den Antrag gestellt. Fabrizio erklärt Elisa, dass Alvise und die Gäste das Essen organisiert hatten mit dem Zweck, ihn zu entmündigen. Doch er wird nicht wie Antonio Ceppi zulassen, dass jemand seinen Titel oder sein Besitz stiehlt. Ihre Ehe sei ein Kampf, meint Fabrizio. Elisa erinnert ihn, dass dies ein Kampf ist, den sie gemeinsam bestreiten müssen. Danach meint sie scherzhaft, dass sie schon wie in einer Ehe streiten und Fabrizio entschuldigt sich bei ihr. Er wollte ihr nur vor den Gästen die Rolle im Haus klarmachen. Er verspricht ihr, dass sie in wenigen Tagen die Contessa Ristori sein wird. thumb|left|Margherita ist sich ihrer Entscheidung nach wie vor sicherLudovico Maffei spricht mit seiner Tochter Margherita über ihre Entscheidung und versucht, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Er verspricht ihr, dass sie ihre Mitgift bekommen wird. Er ist sicher, dass sie ihr Versprechen in Verzweiflung gegeben hat und bietet an, mit dem Abt van Necker das Missverständnis zu klären. Doch Margherita ist sich ihrer Entscheidung sicher. Ihr Vater sagt zu, bittet Margherita aber noch einmal gut darüber nachzudenken, was es heisst, ein Leben lang hinter den Klostermauern zu verbringen. Beauville ist im Gespräch mit Ranieri besorgt, da man am Hof die Augen aller europäischen Gerichte am Leib hat und sogar gemunkelt wird, der Thronfolger des Königs sei an der Verschwörung beteiligt. Ranieri ist mit seinen Ermittlungen gut in Gange, braucht aber noch Zeit, um definitive Beweise haben. Beauville erklärt, wie wütend der König über diese mangelnde Initiative ist. Ranieri versichert, dass der König die Liste bald haben wird.thumb|Beauville möchte von Ranieri die Liste der Verschworenen bald in den Händen halten Anna begegnet ihren Bruder in der Bibliothek. Er ist wütend auf sie, da sie Alvise diese irrsinnige Szenerei erlassen hat. Anna möchte keine Schuld, da sie ihren Bruder liebt. Sie erinnert ihn aber daran, dass eine Heirat mit Elisa gegen jegliches Recht verstossen hätte. Fabrizio schert sie zum Teufel. Anna gibt ihr dann das Brief von Clelia und macht Fabrizio klar, dass sie eine hübsche ledige Frau ist. Auch Fabrizio findet Clelia toll, doch das reicht nicht, denn er liebt Elisa und wird sie heiraten. Er warnt seine Schwester, über Elisa mit dem gehörigen Respekt zu reden. „Jedes von den Menschen gewolltes System kann umgestürzt werden, wenn es nicht den Prinzipien der Ehrlichkeit und der Liebe entspricht.“ - Fabrizio zu seiner Schwester thumb|left|Fabrizio bittet seinen Hausdienern, ein Bankett für seine Hochzeit vorzubereitenFabrizio erscheint in der Küche und bittet seinen Dienern, jede andere Arbeit aufzuschieben und ein Festbankett für seine Heirat mit Elisa vorzubereiten. Giannina fragt, was die Contessa Anna dazu sagt. Fabrizio erklärt, dass Anna leider nicht helfen wird, doch auch so wird alles perfekt sein. Alle Diener freuen sich über die Heirat bis auf Bianca, die ein wenig entsetzt wirkt. Titta und Martino satteln Hermes. Fabrizio ist froh den Kleinen zu sehen, der noch immer die Etiquette am Lernen ist. Elisa findet in ihrer persönlichen Box, wo sie ihr Tagebuch aufbewahrt, die „Pendant di Turchesi“ ihrer Herrin, den Fabrizio ihr damals als Abschiedsgeschenk in ihrer Box verstaute. Da taucht plötzlich Bianca auf, die Elisa verschreckt. Sie packt Elisa und hämisch beglückwünscht sie sich, wie sie den Conte zuerst ins Bett und dann zur Heirat überredet hat. Sie behauptet von Elisa, sich für was besseres zu halten. Elisa erwidert streng, dass Bianca nichts über ihre Gefühle weiss und schmeisst sie aus ihrem Zimmer. Bianca erinnert Elisa daran, dass sie trotz der Heirat immer eine Dienerin sein wird. Anna ist höchst aufgeregt über die Heirat. Ihr Mann Alvise ist währenddessen abgereist, um ein Einspruchsrecht zu bekommen. Anna hat Angst, dass sie sich durch diese Heirat nicht mehr beim Hof blicken lassen kann. Auch werden sie alle Adlige verstossen. Sie befürchtet zudem, dass niemand Emilia heiraten wird. Emilia versucht ihre Mutter zu beruhigen. Die Kleine meint, dass ihre Oma stets gesagt hatte, wie speziell Elisa ist. Anna ist immer noch fassungslos, wie Elisa zuerst ihre Mutter und danach ihren Bruder lieb gewonnen hat.thumb|Anna macht sich vor der Heirat ihres Bruders Sorgen, während Emilia das Ganze gelassener ansieht Giulio taucht beim Marchese Maffei auf und entschuldigt sich für sein eifersüchtiges Verhalten, er wolle aber auch eine Erklärung für die Situation. Danach verlässt er das Anwesen. Margherita taucht aus ihrem Versteck raus. Ihr Vater erinnert sie daran, dass Giulio sie noch liebt. Sie hat noch Zeit, ihre Entscheidung umzuändern, doch Margherita beharrt auf ihren Willen. Die Hochzeit von Fabrizio wird in der Abtei vom Abt van Necker stattfinden. Der Abt ist nicht gerade froh, seine Heirat zu zelebrieren und gibt ihm den Rat, seine Magd solange zu geniessen, bis er genug davon hat. Fabrizio möchte den vulgären Rat des Abtes nicht. Er ist sich sicher, dass der Abt mehr die Anerkennung der Adligen als die von Gott bevorzugt. Fabrizio warnt den Abt, die Heirat zu zelebrieren, andernfalls werde er dem Bischof Bericht erstatten. Was Fabrizio jetzt noch für die Hochzeit braucht, sind zwei Trauzeugen.thumb|left|Fabrizio verlangt vom Abt, seine Hochzeit zu halten, andernfalls werde er dem Bischof Bericht erstatten Fabrizio kehrt zurück und sieht die schlafende Elisa. Er massiert ihr liebevoll die Füsse. Sie erzählt, wie wild der Fötus im Bauch ist. Er erzählt ihr, dass der Abt sie vermählen wird. Sie müssten jedoch zwei Trauzeugen finden. Er gibt ihr noch die Ringe und bittet, auf sie aufzupassen. Elisa ist überglücklick. Am nächsten Morgen muss sich Alvise in Turin von seiner Geliebten Betta Maffei verabschieden. Er will nicht, dass seine Diener sie in seinem Bett vorfinden. Alvise hat das Entmündigungsrecht gegen Fabrizio nicht bekommen hat und muss nach Rivombrosa zurück. Betta versteht nicht, was Alvise gegen den armen Fabrizio hat. Lachend meint Alvise, dass er eine Dienstmagd heiraten will und verabschiedet sich von seiner Geliebten. Elisa bittet Antonio, ihr Trauzeuge zu sein. Antonio erklärt, dass ihn dies an seine schönste und gleichzeitig traurigste Zeit seines Lebens erinnert. Elisa entschuldigt sich für ihren Leichtsinn. Doch Antonio ist ihr Freund und verspricht sie zu unterstützen, so wie es Lucia gewollt hätte. thumb|Fabrizio bittet Ludovico Maffei, sein Trauzeuge zu sein, doch dieser lehnt abAuch Fabrizio hat einen Trauzeugen in Visier: Ludovico Maffei. Der Marchese ist froh, dass man an ihn gedacht hat, doch er lehnt ab. Er hat schon zu viele Probleme und zwei Töchter zu verheiraten, diese Geschichte würde seine Situation nur noch mehr erschweren. Elisa studiert mit Emilia zusammen. Amelia und Giannina bereiten die Hochzeit vor. Elisa will von Amelia ihre Meinung zur Hochzeit. Amelia erklärt ihr, dass Elisa im Gegensatz zu den andern Diener lesen und schreiben kann, doch sie bleibt trotzdem eine von ihnen. Beniamino erscheint und ruft Elisa zu, dass die Contessa Anna sie sprechen will. thumb|left|Anna zeigt Elisa den Brief von CleliaIn der Bibliothek versichert Elisa Anna, dass sie das Leben ihres Bruders nicht ruinieren möchte. Anna ist hingegen fest entschlossen, das Brief der Clelia vorzulesen. Als Elisa davon hört glaubt sie, Anna wolle sie irreführen. Anna gibt ihr den Brief und meint zu Elisa, sie solle selbst feststellen, das von einer „gemeinsamen Nacht“ die Rede ist. thumb|Margherita erzählt Giulio von ihrem GelübdeMargherita trifft sich mit Giulio abseits des Dorfes. Dort offenbart sie ihm, dass sie in einem Monat zur Nonne konvertieren wird. Sie habe ein Versprechen abgegeben und den inneren Frieden gefunden. Sie wäre mit Giulio nicht glücklich und er genauso wenig mit ihr. Giulio fasst es nicht und lacht deswegen, doch Margherita bittet ihn Respekt zu erweisen; den Respekt, den er möglicherweise ihr gegenüber nie aufgebracht hat. Giulio glaubt nicht, dass sie es ernst meint. Er sagt ihr, sie werde ihre Entscheidung bereuen und reitet weg. Elisa schläft neben Martino ein. Dabei bekommt sie ein Albtraum und sieht vor sich, wie Lucia sich damals aus Verzweiflung im See ertränkte. Als sie aufwacht, nimmt sie die Hochzeitsringe und den Brief der Herzogin Bussani und bringt es im Zimmer des schlafenden Fabrizio.thumb|left|In ihrem Albtraum sieht Elisa, wie Lucia damals im See ertrank Alvise kommt zurück aus Rivombrosa und bemerkt die Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit. Anna will mit ihrem Ehemann sprechen. Fabrizio kommt die Treppen herunter, zeigt Anna den an seinem Nachttisch gefundenen Brief von Clelia und schert seine Schwester erneut zum Teufel. Fabrizio sucht den Stallknecht, da er eine Einladung nach Turin senden will. Da tretet er im Stall in Pferdemist. Wütend holt er Martino zu sich und warnt ihn, besser aufzupassen. Martino bietet als Entschuldigung an, seine Schuhe zu putzen. Fabrizio sieht sein Verhalten ein und bittet Martino aufzuhören. Danach schlägt er folgendes vor: In Zukunft wird Martino nicht mehr als Hilfsknecht arbeiten sondern im Schloss studieren. Martino freut sich sehr über die Nachricht.thumb|Martino wird von an unterrichtet werden Anna und Alvise unterhalten sich darüber, wie sie Fabrizio von seinem Vorhaben umstimmen können. Alvise erschreckt seine Frau, da er sogar so weit gehen würde, Fabrizio hinter Gittern zu senden. Da Fabrizio in der Abtei van Necker heiraten wird, schlägt Alvise vor, dass Lucrezia mit ihrem Cousin reden könnte. So würde Fabrizio nicht mehr heiraten können und wieder zurück zu seinem Regiment ziehen. Martino erzählt Elisa aufgeregt, dass er in Zukunft von einem Privatlehrer unterrichtet werden wird. Elisa freut sich sehr darüber. Am Abend möchte Fabrizio von Elisa wissen, wieso sie ihm den Brief und die Ringe gegeben hat. Elisa meint hingegen nur, dass sie mit Fabrizio spricht, bloss weil er so gütig zu Martino gewesen ist. So wisse sie immerhin, dass er ein guter Vater sein wird. Elisa möchte Erklärungen zum Brief. Fabrizio zerreist den Brief und macht Elisa klar, dass da nichts war und sie über Clelia ihre Meinung ändern sollte. Am Abend in der Taverne fragt Fabrizio Caterina, wo Giulio sei. Sie erklärt, dass er wütend im Lokal erschien und seitdem anfing zu trinken. Fabrizio fragt seinen Freund, ob er sein Trauzeuge sein möchte. Giulio fragt ironisch, ob Fabrizio ihn nur bei Bedarf sucht und haltet ihn für verrückt. Fabrizio ist enttäuscht von Giulio, da er sich wie alle anderen Adligen benimmt, doch Giulio erwidert, dass er immer sein bester Freund ist. Ihm seien die Adlige der Provinz so was von egal und gibt Fabrizio seine Zustimmung als Trauzeuge. Der Conte ist froh darüber und bittet beim Verlassen des Lokals, dass Giulio nur Wasser trinken soll.thumb|left|Giulio willigt ein, Fabrizios Trauzeuge zu sein Anna besucht die Lucrezia und die Damen. Sie bittet ihr wegen der Hochzeit ihres Bruders um Hilfe.thumb|Anna bittet wegen Fabrizios Hochzeit Lucrezia um Hilfe Bei den Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit hilft auch Elisa mit. Der Conte betrachtet zufrieden die Vorbereitungen und schenkt Elisa eine weisse Rose. Martino flieht von Amelia, da sie ihn für die Hochzeit aufpoliert. Lachend beobachtet Fabrizio, wie er von Amelia wegrennt. Lucrezia spielt Solitär und unterhält sich mit Isabella über die Heirat von Fabrizio. Lucrezia gesteht dabei, dass Fabrizios impulsiver und mutiger Charakter sie immer beeindruckt haben. Isabella meint, dass eine Heirat mit einer Dienstmagd nach Melancholie schreit. Doch Lucrezia versichert ihr, dass der Conte seine Magd nicht heiraten wird. thumb|left|Elisas Familie wird bei der Hochzeit nicht anwesend seinElisa bittet ihrer Familie, bei der Hochzeit anwesend zu sein. Diese kann sich aber nicht vorstellen, neben all den Adligen Platz zu nehmen. Sie werden mit ihrem Herzen Elisa nahe sein und wünschen ihr all das Glück dieser Welt. Artemisia findet es nur schade, dass ihr Vater nicht dabei ist. Er war immer stolz auf seine Tochter. Zu später Zeit begibt sich Lucrezia zu ihrem Cousin in der Abtei und möchte mit ihm über die morgige Hochzeit des Conte Ristori reden. thumb|Clelia erzählt Elisa, dass zwischen ihr und Fabrizio nichts gelaufen istAls Elisa ihr Brautkleid anzieht, ist Clelia im Zimmer. Sie ist fasziniert von Elisas Schönheit. Es war Fabrizio selbst, der Clelia bei der Hochzeit dabei haben wollte. Elisa möchte von Clelia eine Erklärung zum Brief. Clelia gesteht, dass sie den Conte mutig und intelligent findet und er ihr gefalle. Doch bei der „gemeinsamen Nacht“ habe er die ganze Zeit von Elisa geredet. Elisa wirkt sichtlich erleichtert. Fabrizio kommt hinein und die beiden gehen zur Kirche, wo der ganze Adel der Provinz auf sie wartet. thumb|left|Elisa wird ohnmächtig, während die Gäste die Zeremonie verlassenDer Abt van Necker beginnt mit der Zeremonie. Als er die Gäste fragt, ob jemand gegen die Heirat einen Einwand hat, gibt Anna den Gästen ein Zeichen. Alle Gäste, bis auf Clelia, Emilia und Martino, wenden dem Paar den Rücken zu. Fabrizio befiehlt dem Abt weiterzumachen, doch dieser ist wegen der Reaktion verlegen. Auch Giulio bittet ihn wütend („Herrgott nochmal“), weiter zu machen. Der Abt will ihn wegen Gotteslästerung aus der Kirche schmeissen und bittet um ein neuer Trauzeuge. Elisa merkt, dass nichts zu machen ist und wird ohnmächtig, während ein Gast nach dem anderen die Kirche verlässt.